


The Next Generation

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [14]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud observes the new hunter hopefuls and Angeal gets an apprentice





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short one because of a bad writing month. Edited by @corrupted-spirit

Cloud leaned against the wall of the hunter’s training area, watching his lover pace restlessly. If Cloud didn’t know any better; he would say that the other was nervous about what the day was going to bring.

Fortunately, he did and he understood Genesis wasn’t worried about the new recruits first day of training at all. He was merely there to demonstrate to them that they should never underestimate an opponent, no matter what they looked like.

Angeal was standing a few feet away watching Genesis with fond amusement, he obviously knew why Genesis had agreed to come today as well and had given up trying to deter the small hunter. Sephiroth wouldn’t be able to make it unfortunately, but Cloud had promised to fill him in on what he missed.

Genesis turned suddenly, changing his path to stride to where Cloud was resting against the wall. He practically threw himself at the wall next to Cloud, sighing dramatically and covering his eyes as he spoke. “How do you handle all this waiting!” His tone made it obvious that he was purposefully overacting.

Cloud grinned at his lover, replying in a lazy, unconcerned tone. “We arrived late when we can,” his words were accompanied by a shrug of his shoulders the movement more obvious and pronounced with his usual Crow attire on.

His words earn a scowl from the hunter next to him and startle a laugh from the larger hunter nearby. The sound draws Genesis attention and he spends the next few minutes speaking to his old friend in an amused, teasing tone.

The doors to the training area finally opened and a multitude of people entered. They were all teenagers, new recruits hoping to be accepted by the Church Hunters. A few elder hunters walked in behind the recruits, closing the doors behind them.

Cloud cast his gaze over the forms of the new recruits, breathing a sigh of disappointment when he noticed that all the recruits shared a similar body type. He saw the moment Genesis registered that fact, his shoulders slumped minutely before straightening as the man adopted his usual confident demeanour and spoke to the recruits.

Angeal gave Genesis a look but focused back on the recruits in front of them, looking them over with a critical eye. He kept his large muscular arms crossed over his chest, with the handle of his large blade visible on his back he struck an impressive figure to the recruits.

Cloud watched from the wall, concealed by the shadows as the elder hunters worked with the recruits. He smiled to himself whenever Genesis knocked one of the cockier recruits off their high horse and forced onto their arse in the dirt.

He was sure that all the recruits were leaving training with a new respect for the wiry hunter and his slimmer more dexterous blade.

The recruits were all filling out of the room now, leaving in large groups and many were rubbing sore limbs and bruises as they left. Angeal was talking to one of the recruits off to the side.

He must have shown some promise to Angeal’s attention like that. He was distracted from his observations by Genesis approaching him, striding confidently across the training area until he came to stand in front of Cloud.

He pressed into Cloud’s form resting his head against Cloud’s covered shoulder, uncaring of whether he drew attention from the others or not. “They’re all so stupid!” Genesis complains in a tired groan.

Cloud grins brightly, the smile unseen due to his mask but obvious in his tone. “Angeal seems to have found a good one,” he teases light-heartedly, one of his hands tangling with Genesis’ own.

Genesis squeezes them, turning his head until he could see where Angeal was still talking with the recruit. He groaned once again, his eyeroll obvious in his tone as he spoke. “That one? Really?”

Cloud blinks at the hunter beneath his mask, “what’s wrong with him?” He questions curiously, he didn’t think the boy had done anything too awful during the training.

Genesis shakes his head against Cloud’s shoulder, “Angeal found him in the Hemwick Channel Lane.” He explains, voice showing slight annoyance, “He shouldn’t be here now, no matter how old he looks.”

Cloud’s brow furrowed at this, turning to gaze at the recruit Angeal was talking too more intently. He shrugged after peering at the boy for several moments, “Angeal will just have to keep a close eye on him.” His voice was calm and neutral as he spoke to the hunter, “The Church have accepted younger previously.”

He feels the hunter stiffen against him for a moment before relaxing with a deep breath, unwilling to pursue Cloud’s line of reasoning. “I still think he’s too young,” he mutters and lifts himself reluctantly from Cloud’s shoulder.

He leans forward to press a soft peck against Cloud’s mask, squeezes the fingers within his hand once more before walking over to where Angeal is speaking with the young recruit. Cloud watches him for several moments, tucking the fact of the recruits age away to inform Sephiroth of when he next saw him.

He doubted that Angeal would change his mind but having Sephiroth informed would at least ensure the kid didn’t get sent off into the deadly world unprepared.


End file.
